Beso Romántico
by Asu Giuliani
Summary: "La actitud indiferente y calmada del mayor le hacía perder exponencialmente los estribos. Le desafiaba silenciosamente." Ubicado a mediados de la segunda temporada (Epílogo, cap 7). Este relato forma parte de un Dueto de historias sobre: ¿Qué beso fue más sexy? El beso en la mano de Onodera o El beso indirecto de Misaki. Finalizado.


_**Disclamer: Los personajes de Junjou Romantica le pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura. Sólo hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **N°2: Misaki Takahashi.**_

Su mente estaba inquieta. Quería confirmar que las palabras de aquél hombre eran verdaderas y no sólo un orgulloso capricho más. Quería confirmar que lo traía vuelto loco. Pero había sido un cobarde, y ahora, debía recomponer eso.

La actitud indiferente y calmada del mayor le hacía perder exponencialmente los estribos. Le desafiaba silenciosamente. Tal vez sin darse cuenta de que cada empuje le avivaba los deseos de atacar. Le recordaba que él también tenía un instinto salvaje, de cazador callejero, que hasta conocerlo, había ignorado por completo. Y que ahora, ocultaba muy bien bajo su personalidad ingenua.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? No tienes idea de lo angustiado que me sentí por eso.-

Parecía oportuno. Tenía un impulso violento atravesado en el cuerpo cada vez que el mayor le restaba importancia a su presencia. Estaba actuando tan despreocupado en ese momento, tan confianzudo, abrazándolo y mimándolo como siempre.

\- ¿Y? ¿Cómo va la continuación de la confesión de ayer?- Le desafiaba descaradamente- Para mí es un enigma si en verdad tienes las agallas de hacerlo.-

Sorprenderlo era una buena opción. Estaba en su territorio. Y el remordimiento burbujeaba en la corriente de apetito que luchaba por escapar de su delgado cuerpo. Podía sentir que a pesar de su estupor por tan repentina exigencia, su confianza aumentaba en ese lugar, con el de cabellos plateados actuando engreído y el olor a pan tostado en el ambiente.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? – Era un deseo desenfrenado el que le impulsaba- Si me lo propongo puedo hacerlo.-

Se alejó del mayor para encararlo. Deseaba monopolizarlo. Y él seguía presionándolo con frases inquisitivas y desafiantes. Quería mostrarle todo de sí, pero estaba demasiado seguro de que no sabía cómo.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Y qué puedes hacer?-

Decidió comenzar utilizando palabras que no dejaba salir con facilidad.

-Al igual que tú…. _cosas eróticas_.-

En su rostro había una expresión ofendida que provocaba una palpable curiosidad en el mayor. Quería demostrarle que también tenía una fuerza seductora que podía hacerlo rendirse en cualquier momento. Se acercó con paso firme y jugó una mirada insinuante desde abajo, constante, rebelde. Los ojos violeta analizaban cada uno de sus movimientos tratando de predecir sus intenciones. Y el ahí, mirándolo sin tener idea de cómo desplegar sus anhelos para que llegaran al mayor y le hicieran perder la noción del tiempo.

Acercó su mano hacia su boca cubriéndola mientras cerraba los ojos. La expectativa endurecía el ambiente. Y sus miedos se mezclaban con las ganas que sentía de hacer algo impactante. Sus labios empaparon gradualmente una parte de su palma. Mullidos y cálidos. Deseó poder expandir en su mano la codicia que guardaba celosamente. Sus facciones se contraían despacio mientras presionaba un poco más. Imaginó la expresión que hacía el de cabellos grises mientras le observaba. Sólo quería dejar aunque fuera una pequeña impresión en él. Una leve corriente de aire recorrió su mano cuando la separó de su boca. Sería un ataque inocente con una malicia furtiva. Un toque lleno de sentimientos ansiosos por devorar al mayor.

Alargó su brazo hasta alcanzar los labios que se encontraban frente a él. Deseaba más, pero le bastaba con un pequeño gesto de aprobación. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, percatándose demasiado tarde de que aquello potenciaría mucho más las sensaciones. Los labios chocando contra su palma. Dóciles, inocuos. La cálida humedad impregnándose en los labios ajenos y contrastando con la piel fría de las mejillas que tocaban sus dedos. Sostenía los labios de Usagi y los ocultaba para sí. Los empapaba de sí para dejar una marca invisible en ellos. Su corazón aceleraba el ritmo en cuanto pasaban los segundos. Le tenía ahí, de pie, completamente dispuesto a recibirlo. Expectante, ingenuo. Podía sentir la mirada sobre él y se sentía satisfecho. Deseaba que le observara sólo a él. Aunque fueran sólo unos minutos más. Un leve temblor se apoderó de su brazo. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse ante la idea de haber hecho al menos algo. Le deseaba y eran unas ansias que siempre trataba de contener. Deseaba sentir rápido la piel de Usagi, que se abalanzara sobre él mucho más. Sus pensamientos se atropellaban entre las sensaciones. La calidez de esos labios sólo para él. Húmedos y acalorados mezclándose con su piel mojada. Presionándose contra él. Tan suaves.

\- ¿Qué te parece? Es un beso indirecto. Erótico… ¿verdad?-

Sus propios labios aún estaban húmedos y la respiración fría cosquilleaba entre ellos. Su mano fija sobre la boca del mayor. Las miradas chocaron, se conectaron. Asombro, terquedad, ansias. Deseo contra deseo. Y un silencio que le daba la razón al más joven.

 _Nota de Asu: ¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por leer. Esta es otra de las locuras que se me ocurren de vez en cuando. Este pequeño relato forma parte de un reto que me autoimpuse sobre algo que leí por ahí, seguramente en el blog de Confesiones junjou-sekai, fue hace años pero recuerdo que trataba sobre: ¿Qué beso fue más sexy? El beso en la mano de Onodera o El beso indirecto de Misaki. Por lo que me motivé a hacer un Dueto de relatos cortos donde se puedan comparar ambos desde mi perspectiva. Este dueto incluye esta historia y una en el universo de Sekaiichi, publicada aquí mismo y que se llama "Beso Nostálgico". Los invito a leer ese también para que podamos comparar. También me encantaría que otros/as autores/as se motivaran a hacer este Dueto y así poder tener una idea de cómo ven diferentes autores estos besos y opinar sobre cuál les parece más sexy. Para mí, ¡este es más sexy! No sé porqué, siento que hay un intercambio mayor entre ellos que entre Onodera y Takano, tal vez es sólo porque le tengo más aprecio a la pareja Romántica. Pero siempre pensaré que Usagi se alejó dándole la espalda sólo para tratar de mantenerse cool y recobrar la cordura en el camino restándole importancia. Espero sus opiniones al respecto, los reviews siempre son bien recibidos, así que no tengan miedito de comentar. Un abrazo a todos~_


End file.
